


Hornocruxes Part III - Bet Your LongBottom Dollar

by BadBoiReeRee



Series: The Hornocruxes - A Lord Voldemort Fanfic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Crack, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: Lord Voldemort takes a break from writing about his favorite OTP (Harrydore) and tries his hand at writing about an unlikely (but equally sexy) couple:Dobbeville
Relationships: Dobby/Neville Longbottom
Series: The Hornocruxes - A Lord Voldemort Fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hornocruxes Part III - Bet Your LongBottom Dollar

Entree #3

Dobby and Neville laid in bed. It was a cool Saturday morning in Gryffindor Tower, and the scent of vomitted Pumpkin juice from last night's wizard rager lingered in the air. Neville had spent the last week at Seamus Finnegan’s practicing both quidditch and a bit of _in-out, in-out_ with him. Sometime after, he decided that he needed a change. Seamus was great and everything, but he was getting a bit tired of hearing him complain about his parent’s extramarital affairs. Also Seamus liked doing weird things with treacle tart. Neville hadn’t actually planned on “a bit of crumpet” with the ol’ Dobmeister, but one thing had let to another. And he had no reason to regret it...

In his eyes, there was something about Dobby’s bat-like ears, old man smell, and semi-translucent skin that had made him attractive. Before they were _batter dipping corn dogs_ , Neville and Dobby had spent the night talking about ways of freeing other house elves.

“Dobby, do you think that we could use any of the laundry that I have here?” asked Neville, pointing at a heaping pile of musty and discolored clothing. It seemed to be breathing and Dobby could have sworn that he saw Dean Thomas’s leg sticking out of one side.

“Erm, (clears throat) maybe we should use slightly cleaner clothes…Mr. Longbottom?” proposed Dobby somewhat worriedly.

“Hmm, perhaps you’re right,” said Neville. He paused and then looked at himself. He smiled and then pulled off a sock he was wearing.

“Well, I haven’t done my laundry in a while. It's too bad that I'm not wearing enough clothes to emancipate all of the house elves haha!”

Neville had pulled of his stocking and held it in front of Dobby playfully.

Seeing Neville’s stockingless and well-shaped leg had stirred something unfamiliar within the creature. Dobby wanted to apparate, but inside Neville. USING HIS ELF _BROADSWORD._ Neville’s sock – and his boyish charm and slightly rotten musk – had caused a Dobby’s house elf schmekl to engorge. He had _dirty_ thoughts now; however, perhaps not as dirty as Neville’s clothing.

“If Mr. Longbottom doesn't mind, Dobby thinks that we could use some of Mr. Longbottom's clothes. Yes, that is a _very_ good idea. But it needs to be more than Mr. Longbottom's sock. No, no, that _won't_ be enough.”

“Then what should we do?” asked Neville concerned.

“Why doesn’t Mr. Longbottom take off a few more pieces, here like this –"

And Dobby removed Neville’s sweater.

“Ah, you’re right Dobby, I didn’t need that sweater anyway-“

Then Dobby was on Neville’s lap and started to remove his other clothes, furiously. Neville was shocked.

“uh, Dobby, don’t you think that this might not –“

But Neville was naked before he knew it. He looked at Dobby, who’s large, orb-like orbs were scanning his body up and down.

“Yes, that’s MUCH BETTER,” spoke Dobby excitedly. Then Dobby removed his old scraps of clothing and both figures were in the nude. There was a silence. Neville was surprised to see how _well-endowed_ Dobby was. His heat-seeking moisture missile reminded Neville of the basilisk that Harry had defeated in the Chamber of Secrets. Something like admiration grew in Neville’s heart for the small elf. He liked how brazen he was. And HOW HOT HE WAS.

Dobby moved closer to touch Neville. Electric waves passed through his Neville’s body, but when Dobby went to hold his hand, he recoiled. Dobby looked at Neville confused.

“I-is something the matter, Mr. Longbottom?” inquired Dobby.

“It’s just that, I thought you liked… Winky” said Neville, looking down, blushing.

“No, she means nothing to Dobby! Nothing. She's hideous. Dobby only has eyes for Mr. Longbottom.”

“Are you sure?” asked Neville, casting a suspicious glance at the incredibly inflamed creature.

“yes, very very sure. Why Dobby swears on it!”

Dobby touched Neville's hip, but he stepped back again.

“What is it now?” asked Dobby in irritation.

“Well, there’s H-Harry Potter. You two are always together.”

“Mr. Potter and I have a mutual _friends-with-benefits_ contract. No anal. No handcuffs. No wands. It is very formal,” said Dobby as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. “Not much fun for Dobby.”

“I see you with _Filch_ sometimes too!” said Neville in a shaking voice. “I just…”

“just what? Is Dobby not beautiful enough for Mr. Longbottom? Are Dobby’s ears too large for Mr. Longbottom’s taste? Does Mr. Longbottom not like Dobby’s hands? These hands have pleasured the great Grindelwald not once, but thrice!” said Dobby, holding out his long and spindly fingers in Neville's face.

“No, it’s not that!”

“Then WHAT is it?”

“It’s just… I just don’t want you to break my heart”

Neville broke down and fell on the floor. Dobby looked on and felt sympathy for the future underwear model. He then moved closer and played with Neville’s Nebuchadnezzar.

“Is Mr. Longbottom afraid that Dobby will do… what Ms. Lovegood has done?” asked Dobby quietly.

Neville wept, then hiccuped.

“To her, I was just some plaything. She always talked about Cho. Always Cho! Sometimes, she would bring her in to my room and they would push me out of my bed. I felt like a third-wheel, like I wasn’t wanted” sniffed Neville.

Dobby caressed Neville’s supple breasts.

“Mr. Longbottom needn’t worry, because Dobby will treasure him like Harry Potter’s sock.”

And that was that.

Neville had the time of his life, screaming in orgasmic pleasure,

YESSSSSS!!! DOBBY YESS!!!!! 

Dobby was excited too, 

"DOBBY IS FREEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

And soon elf love goo covered the entire bed.

\--

Neville thought on this fondly as he looked at the small elf next to him. _Perhaps, this can be the start of something new,_ thought Neville as looked fondly at the elf's back. He turned to touch Dobby’s shoulder, but felt something was _off_. The arm looked different than last night, the ears more withered and hairy. He turned the creature over and found not Dobby, but _Kreature_ sleeping beside him.

“ _ **Kreature!? What are you doing here?**_ ” yelped Neville in surprise.

Kreature opened his eyes slowly, looked at Neville and then conjured up a cigarette from thin air. He inhaled a few puffs and then said in a rasp,

“Kreature saw the way Neville looked at Dobby and so Kreature used magic to pretend to be Dobby. Kreature got ass, and ass is all that Kreature needed.”

Neville’s heart sank as he laid on his side of the bed, while Kreature smoked on.

"I was u-used" Neville said in horror.

Kreature paused and then spoke in half-laughter, half-disdain.

"Yes, and now KREATURE IS FREE."


End file.
